Alice in My Veins
by Just Gabz
Summary: Alice is an average teenage girl dressed as her favourite children's story. As she finds her way to Wonderland where things are nothing like the books described, can she find her way home or will her story end before she gets that far?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs I create for this story.  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Hey guys. This is a completely new fandom for me but I thought I'd try it out. If you want to ask me any questions about this story or keep updated with it away from , follow he tumblr page I made for it at aliceinmyveins. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alice slipped on the simple blue dress, running her fingers along the fabric to rid of any creases. She smiled to herself when she looked in the mirror. The dress was a simple pale blue with short sleeves. The layers underneath were white frills that made the dress spring out just enough. She turned slightly in the dress, running his hands along the back, trying to get a glimpse of how well it fit. The dress ended a little higher than her knees. Not too long, not too short. Perfect.<p>

Alice grabbed a pair of black boots, carefully tugging them on. The boots ran right the way up her legs, stopping just above her knees. She zipped up the sides, smiling in satisfaction as she lifted her leg up in front of her to see how they looked.

Her hands were covered in white lace gloves, her fingers poking through the ends. As she ran her hand through her long blonde hair, she bit her lip, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out how she could make this even remotely scary. She ruffled her hair and sat down in front of her mirror, looking through the makeup she had. Eventually deciding on the darkest shade of red she had, she carefully put on lip stick, deciding to add heavy black eye makeup to the look.

Finally, she stood in front of the big mirror once more, grinning in satisfaction of the costume she'd thrown together. Halloween was going to be her time to shine. Grabbing her wallet and phone, she grabbed a black purse that seemed to go with the outfit, putting them in and grabbing her keys as she left the room.

x X x

As she drove to the party, she sighed, trying to decide whether or not this was even a good idea. The party was going to probably be boring, but everyone always said she had her head in the clouds and she needed to come back down to Earth. She shook her head, focusing on the road ahead.

x X x

When Alice stepped out of the car, she had already decided that maybe heels were a stupid idea. Sure, these heels weren't that high but she knew she was going to regret it come the morning. She parked on the side of the road by the house. As she stared up at it, she couldn't help but be impressed with the work that had been put in. The house was always an almost comforting sight, she knew who lived there and had been inside countless times.

Now though, there was a creepiness to the house. The tree out the back loomed over the the house, the leaves long since fallen. It was like a skeletons hand reaching out to steal the house away.

Even the house itself looked eerie in the dark of night. It was really quiet. No one would know that there was a party going on inside, though she knew it would be loud the moment she got in. It was all very fitting for the night.

She took a few steps towards the house, the click of her heels as she walked being the only sound in the silence. She started to wonder if maybe this was all some kind of joke and there wasn't a party at all. So many people knew about it though, it couldn't be. Alice wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew passed, chilling her to the bone. She brushed her hair back behind her ear and quickly made her way to the door, wanting to escape the cold night air.

The door was old, no window so she couldn't see to be sure that there were any people inside. Reluctantly, she opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited impatiently.

A few moments passed but no one answered. Alice groaned in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath before knocking again, this time louder.

The door opened so suddenly and she jumped, smiling when she took in the sight of a scantily clad girl with fangs and blood dripping down her neck and mouth.  
>The girl looked Alice up and down, "Alice in Wonderland? Really?"<p>

Alice raised her eyebrow, smirking, "Vampires? Really?"

"Vampires are cool."

"Yeah, the good ones. You look like something out of True Blood." Alice laughed, pushing her way passed the girl, "It's okay, I still love you Holly."

"Damn right, you do." She grinned, showing off her fangs and pulled Alice through the crowds of people.

It was just as she'd thought. On the outside it was quiet and creepy. It was as though the house had been empty for years but inside, the house was filled with people and music with the bass so loud, you felt like the floor was moving.

Alice slowly made her way through the crowds, towards the back of the room and sat on the nearest couch. She sighed, laughing as Holly fell into her lap. Her jet black bangs fell into he deep green eyes and Alice just shook her head, chuckling as the girl pulled her hair from her eyes and shuffled to sit next to her.  
>Alice wrapped her arm around Holly's shoulders, looking around the room at all the people, "You throw a hell of a party." She laughed, shaking her head, "Even if you did invite some sleazy guys."<p>

"I didn't invite them! They just showed up." Holly frowned, glaring at the boys watching some of the other girls dancing from across the room.

Alice shook her head, grabbing a drink off the table next to them. She checked it hadn't been opened, sniffing the liquid inside and screwed up her nose, "How strong is this?"

"Not as bad as it smells. Try it." Holly smiled reassuringly.

Alice looked at her skeptically for a moment, finally sighing and taking a sip. She immediately moved the bottle away from her, handing it to Holly. Covering her mouth with her hand, she started coughing, her eyes going wide, "What is that!"

Holly giggled, "Scotch."

"That's disgusting!"

"Oh, lighten up."

Alice looked outside, smiling at the way the clouds had started to cover over the bright moon. It all really added to the feel for the night. The grass was covered in dew and a little white rabbit hopped along the dense green. Alice frowned.

"Hey, Holly. I'll be right back." She got up from her seat, slowly making her way to the back door, keeping her eyes trained on the rabbit.

She stepped outside and shivered at the cold. Carefully, she made her way towards the white rabbit, smiling to herself, "Hey little guy..."

The rabbit took a few sudden jumps away and Alice quickly followed, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The rabbit looked up at her, twitching it's nose before suddenly bounding away. Alice took off after it, trying to keep up with the little rabbit's speed.

"I did not wear the right shoes for this!" She turned a sudden corner, keeping her eyes trainer on the rabbit. It was so sudden when the rabbit jumped down the hole that she couldn't stop herself in time. Alice screamed as she fell. The fall seemed never ending and it wasn't long before her vision went black.


End file.
